Fanimorphic, Tome 2 : La Nouvelle
by Neyane
Summary: Comme tout à l'heure, l'univers appartient à K. A. Applegate mais Nayla et Liana sont ma propriété 3 Enjoy! D Enfin y'a pas grand chose à "enjoyer" mais si vous commentez j'écrirais la suite xD
1. Chapitre 1 Nayla

Chapitre 1

**NAYLA**

Je m'appelle Nayla.

Pour ceux qui prendraient le train en marche, je leur dirais soit de lire le tome précédent, soit de deviner au cours du récit de quoi il s'agit. Je plaisante, je vais essayer de vous faire un topo rapide. Pour ceux qui connaissent déjà, je vous invite à sauter les lignes suivantes.

Nous sommes envahis par des extraterrestres. Oui, parfaitement, vous m'avez bien entendu! Mais ne vous imaginez pas de grosses bestioles pleines de dents, pas du tout! Nos ennemis sont des sortes de limaces qu'on appelle des Yirks. A ce stade, vous devez vous dire que je me fiche de vous, mais pas du tout! Ce qui rend ces limaces si redoutables, c'est leur capacité à vous contrôler. Elles pénètrent en vous par l'oreille, se glissent dans votre cerveau et en prennent le contrôle. Vous ne contrôlez alors plus rien de votre corps, ni le regard, ni aucun mouvement. Le Yirk qui est en vous lit vos souvenirs, vous imite à la perfection, et personne ne peut savoir que vous êtres devenu un Contrôleur, un être contrôlé par un Yirk. Voilà pourquoi personne n'est au courant, ou presque. Car les Yirks ont déjà commencé leur invasion secrète, et ça ne date pas d'hier! Mais il y a aussi nous, les Animorphs, un groupe d'ados qui luttent contre un empire tout entier. Quoi, vous ne nous prenez pas au sérieux? Rien d'étonnant! Mais rassurez-vous, nous ne sommes pas non plus des ados normaux! Sinon, évidemment, nous serions tous morts ou contrôlés depuis longtemps par un Yirk. Non, nous avons un pouvoir, transmit par le prince Elfangor. C'était mes amis, les autres Animorphs, qui étaient présents : Jake, Rachel, Marco, Cassie et Tobias. Les tous premiers résistants à l'envahisseur. Le prince Elfangor leur a donné le pouvoir de morphoser, autrement dit de pouvoir se transformer en n'importe quel animal, du moment qu'ils l'ont touchés. Ensuite, il y a Ax, notre andalite personnel. Les andalites sont, comme Ax (son simple prénom est Aximili alors, pour des raisons évidentes, nous avons raccourcit son nom) et le prince Elfangor, des extraterrestres qui luttent contre les Yirks pour une raison bien précise. Donc, on peut dire qu'ils sont de notre côté, sauf qu'ils sont très loin de chez nous, donc il faudra patienter un peu beaucoup avant qu'ils ne débarquent.

Après Ax, il y a moi, Nayla, et ma demi-sœur Liana. Avant, je considérais Liana comme ma soeur, mais suite à une histoire de famille, j'ai découvert qu'en fait, elle est « juste » ma demi-sœur. Tant pis, je continue à la considérer comme tel!

Allez, j'arrête de vous abrutir d'informations, ou vous n'allez plus vous y retrouver. Sachez simplement que moi et ma soeur sommes devenus des Animorphs suite à la visite de Jake et des autres dans notre pays, où les Yirks tentaient de s'implanter. Heureusement, avec notre aide, les Animorphs au grand complet ont réussis à les chasser. Jake et les autres sont donc retournés dans leur pays, tandis que nous, nous restions dans le nôtre. Enfin, pas pour longtemps.

Le déménagement était enfin terminé! Plus aucun carton à ouvrit et ranger, tout était à sa place après de grandes discussions de plusieurs jours sur la nouvelle place des meubles. Et encore, je sens qu'ils risquent de se balader encore un peu dans la maison!

Liana et moi, épuisées, sommes allées nous affaler sur le canapé, devant la télévision. Ça nous faisait très bizarre de l'entendre en anglais, enfin, américain, mais nous comprenions tout quand même, alors... c'est que ma mère viens d'ici et mon père, enfin, mon beau-père devrais-je dire, est originaire du pays que nous quittons. Heureusement, lui aussi parle la langue locale, mais moins bien que nous, les filles. Eh oui, nous sommes les meilleures! Je plaisante, je suis pas sexiste.

-Bon sang, y'a rien d'intéressant! S'exclama Liana, dépitée.

Nous sommes très difficiles côté programmes télé, et nous trouvons souvent les séries américaines débiles et répétitives, mais ça dépend quand même. On pouvait aussi en trouver des sympas.

-Zappe sur les infos! Suggérais-je. Ils parlent peut-être de l'apparition d'animaux bizarres!

Liana sourit et obtempéra. Hélas, il n'était question que de diverses catastrophes ou autres évènements dans d'autres pays. Je me mit à marmonner.

-T'a raison, finalement, y'a rien d'intéressant. Allons lire!

-Attend une seconde! On ne va pas signaler notre présence aux Ani... aux autres? Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on est là, après tout, et on ne les a toujours pas vu!

Ma mère devait d'entrer. Après notre histoire de famille un peu compliquée, elle c'était assez bien remise, et avait retrouvé son comportement normal, mais elle n'était pas au courant pour tout ça, bien que nous puissions êtres sûres que nos parents n'étaient pas des Contrôleurs.

-Alors mes puces, fatiguées?

-A ton avis? Répliqua Liana. On range depuis plusieurs jours, c'est infernal!

-Heureusement qu'on a trié nos affaires au passage! Soupirais-je.

En effet, j'avais un peu plus de place pour ranger maintenant, mais avec ma folie des bouquins, ça n'allait dans doute pas durer! Heureusement, notre nouvelle maison était assez spacieuse, donc le problème ne devrait pas se poser avant longtemps! Plus si on faisait attention.

-Allez, tu a raison, allons rendre visite à nos amis! Lançais-je en me levant.

Maman s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle à manger, un pot de fleurs dans les mains.

-Tu parle de ceux qui ont séjournés quelques jours à la maison?

-C'est ça.

-Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient étrangers.

-Probablement parce que tu ne leur a jamais demandé.

La conversation prenait une tournure dangereuse.

-Pourquoi ont-ils dû dormir là? Ne me dit pas qu'ils avaient fugués?

-Bien sûr que non! Ça faisait plaisir, c'est tout!

-On en reparleras plus tard! Nous interrompit Liana.

Elle me prit par le poignet et m'entraîna à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Par chance, la nouvelle maison nous permettait toujours d'avoir chacune notre chambre, ainsi qu'une chambre d'amis. Et non, nous ne sommes pas riches, justes exigeants sur certaines choses!

-Alors, on y va? Me demanda-t-elle, tout excitée.

Ce n'est pas la perspective de morphoser qui la mettait dans cet état, car nous l'avions régulièrement fait depuis le retour à la normale, bien que Jake nous ai recommandé de ne pas le faire. Après tout, nous étions discrètes et nous avions bien le droit, après tout ce qu'on avait fait, non?

-C'est parti! Et si on commençait par chercher Tobias dans la forêt?

Tobias, je l'ai appris très récemment, c'est mon frère. Je vous expliquerais plus tard. Ma soeur est aussi au courant, et elle a du mal à l'avaler, si on peut dire.

Liana fit la moue.

-Comment tu veux qu'on le retrouve dans une forêt?

-Il suffirait, au pire, de demander à Ax. C'est un andalite, il sera facile à repérer!

En effet, il n'y a pas énormement de bestioles sauvages à avoir une fourrure principalement bleue.

-On ira chez Cassie si on ne les trouve pas, hein?

-Bien sûr.

-Ça marche alors!

Cassie est la plus écolo du groupe, enfin, je suis aussi très nature aussi. Son père est responsable du centre de sauvegarde de la vie sauvage, ou un truc comme ça, et sa mère est la vétérinaire en chef d'un zoo, mais je n'ai jamais vu ni l'un ni l'autre vu que c'est ma première visite dans le pays. C'est pour ça que je préfère commencer mes recherches chez Cassie, la grange qui abrite les animaux et à côté de sa maison, et le tout près de la forêt, alors que les maisons des autres sont au milieu de la ville, dont impossibles à trouver quand on ne connaît pas.

Liana a ouvert sa fenêtre puis elle s'est mise en tenue d'animorphe – on ne peut pas morphoser en portant autre chose que des vêtements moulants, sinon, ils ressortent en lambeaux. C'est ce qu'on dit les autres en tout cas, je n'ai jamais essayé. Je l'ai imitée après avoir fermé la porte.

-C'est parti! A celle qui morphose le plus vite et le mieux! Proposa comme d'habitude Liana, et elle commença à morphoser.

Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que devenir un animal ne se fait pas en une seconde, il faut du temps pour que nos corps changent. Je vous rassure, ça ne dure que quelques minutes, sauf pour Liana et moi. Va savoir pourquoi, nous sommes beaucoup plus rapides que les autres, moi en tête.

Ainsi, même si ma soeur avait essayé de prendre de l'avance, je commençais malgré tout à morphoser en même temps qu'elle.

La première sensation fut que je rapetissais. Lorsque je fus passée à un mètre de hauteur, le dessin des plumes se forma sur ma peau. C'est quelque chose de très beau, je trouve. Soudain, je dessin pris du volume, et je me retrouvais couverte de plumes prenant peu à peu les couleurs du faucon pèlerin. Mes cheveux disparurent et mes oreilles rentrèrent, tandis que mon bec se formait en le bec courbé et pointu des prédateurs. Mes bras devinrent des ailes, craquant souvent sous la naissance des os, tandis que mes jambes se changeaient en pattes et en serres de rapace. En face de moi, Liana contrôlait les changements de la même manière.

Les sens firent alors leur apparition, tout comme l'esprit du faucon. C'est ça qui est un peu bizarre quand on morphose, c'est que l'esprit, ou un je-ne-sais-quoi de l'animal est présent à côté de vous, dans votre tête. Quand on a pas l'habitude, on perd souvent le contrôle de son corps et on oublie qu'on est humain, mais heureusement, nous étions assez expérimentées pour ne plus nous laisser emporter. J'ouvris mes ailes et voletait maladroitement jusqu'à la fenêtre tandis que ma soeur terminait de morphoser en milan royal. Ça m'avait pris moins d'une minute, bien moins, mais c'était épuisant de morphoser à cette vitesse.

Ah! Je suis la plus rapide, comme toujours!

Crâneuse!

Lorsque nous sommes morphosés, on ne peut pas, vous vous en doutez bien, parler comme on le fait en étant humain. On utilise alors la parole mentale, le moyen de communication naturel des andalites, qui ont inventé la technologie de l'animorphe. Mais la parole mentale a ses limites de distance. Ce qu'elle a de super, par contre, c'est qu'on peut parler à tous les êtres vivants dans un certain rayon, selon si on « parle » fort ou non, mais on peut aussi ne s'adresser qu'à quelqu'un en particulier, comme je le faisais actuellement avec Liana : je _projetais _ma pensée vers elle, en quelque sorte. La parole mentale est accessible vers la moitié de la transformation.

C'est parti!

Et je me laissais tomber du haut du premier étage, ouvrant grand les ailes pour ensuite reprendre le l'altitude. C'est toujours un peu effrayant à faire parce que, en tant qu'humain, si on faisait ça, on se casserais la figure par terre. Ensuite, j'ai pris un thermique, un courant d'air chaud, et je me suis élevée dans le ciel sans aucun effort.

Imaginez-vous un peu : vous vous sentez léger à souhait, comme jamais vous ne vous êtes sentis léger. Bon, évidemment, le sol vous attire toujours, mais quelle importance? Vous avez des _ailes_, vous pouvez lutter contre la gravité! Là, vous vous placez sur un courant d'air chaud qui gonfle sous vos ailes et vous porte haut, très haut, sans que vous n'ayez rien d'autre à faire que d'écarter les plumes et, instinctivement, de rester dans le courant. Et pendant ce temps, grâce à votre vision de rapace, vous pouvez voir une mouche tourner autour de mômes qui jouent au ballon à 30 mètres, et vous pourriez même lire un dictionnaire à trois pâtes de maisons de distance, au moins! Quand à l'ouïe, elle est aussi meilleure que celle de l'homme, mais le faucon ne sent pratiquement rien. En revanche, vous sentez le vent entre vos plumes, et c'est... géant. Le piqué, évidemment, est encore mieux, surtout que le faucon pèlerin est l'animal le plus rapide du monde en piqué, mais pour l'heure, il me fallait juste prendre le l'altitude.

Je vis Liana m'imiter et se retrouver à dix mètres sous moi.

Tu aurais pu m'attendre! Me reprocha-t-elle.

Arrête, râle-pas, tu sais très bien que ton milan me rattraperas très vite! Le faucon est super pour les piqués, mais il ne plane pas aussi bien.

En effet, Liana, elle, n'avait qu'à ouvrir les ailes pour prendre de l'altitude, alors que moi, je devais battre régulièrement des ailes pour rester à ma hauteur, parce que le faucon pèlerin a des ailes plus petites. On ne peut pas tout avoir!

Une fois le plus haut possible, nous nous sommes laissées glisser doucement vers notre destination, à savoir la forêt. Cette dernière n'était heureusement pas loin de chez nous, et nous l'avons rapidement atteinte. La seconde d'après, Liana repérait la grange de Cassie.

Si si, regarde à ta droite! M'indiqua-t-elle.

J'obtempérais et aperçut Cassie, de loin, qui parlait à Rachel.

En effet, c'est chez elle! Ça me fait bizarre de les revoir!

A moi aussi.

Enfin, les revoir, ce n'était pas le plus bizarre. Il y a un truc auquel je ne me suis toujours pas trop habitué, c'est de considéré un animal comme quelqu'un que je connais. Le milan qui planais à mes côtés comme ma soeur par exemple. Enfin, elle, ça allait encore, on morphosait et volait souvent ensemble.

On va les voir?

Je sais pas.. je préférerais voir d'abord Tobias.

Elles sauront où il se trouve, idiote!

C'était une insulte amicale, et je dois avouer qu'elle avait raison.

Pourquoi pas? Allons les voir!

Et nous avons inclinés les ailes pour nous diriger vers la grange. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais surtout envie de retrouver Tobias. Sans doute parce qu'on a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance, en tant que frère et soeur.


	2. Chapitre 2 Liana

Chapitre 2

**LIANA**

J'ai piqué vers la grange, nourrissant l'espoir vain d'arriver avant ma soeur. Hélas, elle a comme moi l'esprit de compétition, du moins quand il s'agit de nous deux, et je ne vois pas par quel miracle j'arriverais à distancer l'oiseau le plus rapide du monde!

Tu veux te battre? Ricana Nayla derrière moi.

Je la vis passer à toute vitesse sous moi. Le vent de sa course me déstabilisa un instant, mais grâce à l'esprit du milan, je me redressais rapidement et repris ma course. Peine perdue, face au faucon pèlerin, j'avais l'impression de faire du sur place! Pourtant, les sensations du piqué n'étaient pas mal du tout, c'est grisant de prendre de la vitesse de foncer vers le sol, mais on allait pas vraiment à la verticale, donc on allait moins vite que d'habitude.

Ah ah, j'ai gagné!

C'était encore Nayla, qui faisait de grands cercles au-dessus de la grange en m'attendant. Cassie et Rachel l'avaient remarqué et suivaient son vol du regard. Je passais sous ma soeur et me posait plus près d'elle.

-Je ne me souviens pas que l'un de nous ai une animorphe de milan. Remarqua Cassie.

Merci de se souvenir de moi! Répliquais-je, vexée.

La surprise apparut sur leur visage, comme si j'avais appuyé sur un interrupteur.

-Liana?

Non, c'est le père Noël! Ris-je.

Nayla se posa à mes côtés.

Salut les filles! Alors, quoi de neuf? Lança-t-elle.

Rachel fut la première à se reprendre.

-Ben les Yirks se sont tenus plus ou moins tranquilles pour l'instant et on songeait à faire un tour chez les contrôleurs qu'on connaît, histoire d'en savoir plus, mais on n'a pas eu de nouvelles batailles ces derniers temps. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez là?

On a déménagé. Annonçais-je simplement.

Tu aurais pu ménager un peu l'effet de surprise! Me reprocha Nayla en ne s'adressant qu'à moi.

Ça aurait fait pareil!

Nayla avait une sorte de complexe : elle a toujours été la cible des farces, mais n'a jamais réussi, ou très peu, à en faire aux autres, et ça l'agace. Du coup, elle essaie sans arrêt de se rattraper. Ce qu'elle ignore, c'est qu'il y a des moments pour les faire. Eh oui, on ne fait pas n'importe quoi n'importe quand!

-Vous avez déménagé où? Demanda Cassie. Pourquoi?

Oh, ben...

Nayla s'agita, un peu gênée. En fait, maman avait eu quelques problèmes de boulot, et à deux, nous avons réussi à la convaincre de démissionner (« Ne laisse pas ton patron de traiter comme un esclave maman! ») et son nouveau boulot l'a obligé, évidemment, à déménager ici. Vous aurez deviné, le hasard n'y est pour rien, c'était entièrement un plan à nous.

-Ben? Répéta Cassie en souriant.

-Vous avez un peu forcé le destin, c'est ça? Les Yirks vous manquaient trop.

Je leur aurais adressé une belle grimace si j'avais été humaine.

Pas du tout! Simplement, on s'ennuyait presque, et on sait qu'ici, le problème n'est pas vraiment réglé, alors... Et puis on a pas vraiment eu le temps de faire connaissance non plus!

Nayla hocha vigoureusement sa tête de faucon, mais cet oiseau n'est pas précisément fait pour ça, et elle faillit tomber de son perchoir.

Euh... est-ce qu'on peut démorphoser sans risque ici? C'est pas très pratique de discuter en animorphe!

Surtout quand on est avare des expressions humaines comme toi! Lui lançais-je, espiègle.

Tais-toi!

Cassie fit mine de réfléchir.

-Je pense que vous seriez mieux du côté de la forêt, mon père risque de rentrer d'un instant à l'autre. On lui a signalé un oiseau blessé sur une route.

Et ta mère?

-Aucun problème, elle est au travail.

Impec'!

Nayla décolla et s'éleva avec difficultés pour atterrir derrière la grange. Je la suivit, peinant un peu, mais quand même moins qu'elle. Ah, il y a tout de même une justice dans ce monde!

-C'est bon, ici, vous pouvez démorphoser, nous indiqua Rachel.

Une minute plus tard, nous étions humaines et assises avec nos deux amies sur des cages libres ou des bottes de foin dans la grange.

-Alors, racontez! S'exclama Rachel, impatiente.

-Ben notre mère a juste perdu son boulot, enfin, démissionné parce qu'elle en avait marre, et nous avons insisté pour qu'elle prenne un travail ici.

Elles nous ont regardé avec des yeux rond.

-Quoi, c'était aussi simple que ça?

-Ben oui... vous vous attendiez à quoi?

C'était Nayla qui expliquait tout. Moi, j'étais occupée à dévorer l'endroit du regard. C'est ce que je fais dans tous les endroit nouveau : je regarde un bon coup puis, quand l'endroit commence à m'être un peu familier, je me mêle à la conversation. Là, j'écoutais sans rien dire.

-Je sais pas moi... fit Rachel. Ils n'ont rien suspecté? Ils n'ont pas émis d'objection?

-Pas trop. D'un autre côté, maman est née et a passé une grande partie de sa vie ici, alors...

-Ah d'accord. Et du côté paternel?

-Il était déjà venu et l'idée d'habiter ici ne lui déplaisait pas.

Nayla les laissa digérer ça, puis, visiblement impatiente de parler de ça depuis le début, elle demanda :

-Au fait, est-ce que vous savez où est-ce que je pourrais trouver Tobias?

-Impatiente de retrouver ton frère, hein? Devina Cassie.

-Ben oui, un peu... on a pas vraiment eu le temps de se connaître après tout.

Rachel la regardait bizarrement.

-Alors c'est vraiment ton frère? Et le prince Elfangor, c'est votre père?

-Voilà.

L'histoire, c'est que notre mère a aimé deux hommes presque en même temps, mais elle ne s'en souvient pas grâce à un être surpuissant, une sorte de dieu d'après ce que m'a expliqué Nayla. Il s'appelle l'Ellimiste, je crois. Du coup, je suis seulement sa demi-sœur, mais je continue à me comporter comme avant, même si cette histoire m'agace un peu. Pourquoi? Oh, peut-être parce que, du coup, elle a des affinités avec les autres alors que moi, j'ai rien!

En fait, les andalites ont, comme nous, la capacité de morphoser. Le prince Elfangor, las de la guerre, a donc morphosé en humain et est tombé amoureux. De cette union sont nés Tobias, le grand frère, puis Nayla, et Elfangor a été renvoyé à la guerre par l'Ellimiste, qui a effacé les traces de son passage sur terre, mais il a laissé les lettres laissées par Elfangor à deux notaires différents, et qui devaient avertir ses enfants de la vérité. Le hic c'est que, pour une raison inconnue, Tobias a été séparé de maman et s'est retrouvé balancé entre un oncle et une tante qui le détestaient, ou un truc comme ça. Le pauvre! Maintenant, il a retrouvé sa mère, mais il se comporte comme si c'était une femme quelconque. Là, je ne le comprend pas trop, mais Nayla a l'air de le comprendre, elle, alors bon. Et puis je suppose que ça ne me regarde pas trop.

Eh oui, je suis moins curieuse que ma soeur!

Du coup, si je récapitule les liens familiaux : ma mère est aussi celle de Nayla et de Tobias, Nayla et Tobias son ma demi-sœur et mon demi-frère, Nayla et Tobias son frères et sœurs, et Ax, oui, Aximili, le seul andalite parmi les Animorphs, est leur oncle! Ben oui, c'est le petit frère d'Elfangor, qui est le père de Nayla et Tobias. Vous avez compris maintenant?

En tout cas, je ne suis pas la seule à qui ça ne plaise pas énormement, ou en tout cas qui ai du mal à l'avaler : ça semblait être aussi le cas de Rachel. Avouez que c'est une histoire un peu zarbi!

-Pour ça, t'a qu'à me suivre, je sais où il dort, mais il est peut-être parti chasser, indiqua Cassie.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'on était entré, je la regardais. Je crois que moi aussi, j'aurais dû m'intéresser un peu à Tobias. Après tout, il est mon demi-frère. Mais quoi que je fasse, dans mon esprit, il était comme un inconnu, et il y a de quoi! Vous allez comprendre.

-Allons-y! S'exclama Nayla, toute joyeuse.

A la place de Cassie ou Rachel, je crois que j'aurais pu le prendre mal qu'une amie s'occupe tellement de revoir son frère qu'elle fasse à peine attention aux autres. En effet, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ni comment, mais un lien particulier s'est créer entre eux, comme si, inconsciemment, ils savaient qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin en tant que frères et sœurs. Alors que moi? Rien! _Nada!_ Enfin, je ne suis « que » la demi-sœur, me direz-vous, mais quand même! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais rien senti? C'est pas juste...

Et ne me traitez pas de gamine, c'est de mon âge. Enfin, Nayla est comme moi plutôt...

Nous avons décider de nous rendre « chez » Tobias en animorphe, pour changer. Pas que son coin soit à l'autre bout de la forêt, d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais c'est pas non plus la porte à côté.

C'est parti! M'écriais-je à mon tour. Avec un peu de chance, Tobias va te prendre pour Jake dans cette animorphe de faucon pèlerin!

Je pensais que ça la ferais réagir, mais rien. Comme si je n'avais rien dit. Je déteste quand elle ne réagit pas à mes répliques comme ça, et je crois qu'elle commence à le comprendre en plus!

Pitié.

Nous nous sommes envolés ensembles. Moi, le milan, Nayla, le faucon pèlerin, Rachel, un immense aigle à tête blanche, et Cassie, un balbuzard. Dans la nature, ces rapaces ne volaient pas vraiment souvent ensemble, c'est pourquoi on a fait attention de garder une certaine distance entre nous après le décollage. Mais bon, ça m'étonnerais qu'il y ai beaucoup d'ornithologues cachés dans la forêt!

On a continué à voler, sans rien dire. Je suis sûre que vous n'avez jamais volé de votre vie. Ou en tout cas, pas en étant dans la peau d'un rapace. Laissez-moi vous dire que vous n'avez pas besoin de discuter en volant. Au contraire, c'est mieux de ne rien dire à mon avis. Pour profiter. Parce qu'être un milan, ou un faucon, ou un aigle, ou même n'importe quoi d'autre, c'est incroyable. Grisant. On se sent libre à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginez. Quelque chose que vous ne ressentirez jamais en étant humain. Et puis que dire de cette vue incroyablement perçante, de cette ouïe... Bref.

Je suppose que c'est une sortie de contrepartie. Parce qu'il y a des aspects de l'animorphe et du combat contre les Yirks nettement moins cool. Mais ça, franchement, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait dire contre.

Je savais pourquoi Nayla n'avait pas dit grand chose tout à l'heure. En temps normal, elle est plus bavarde que ça. Elle attendait simplement que tous le monde soit là. Vous comprenez, c'est casse-pied de répéter plusieurs fois la même chose, et ça l'aurait été aussi pour Rachel et Cassie, qui étaient déjà au courant. Pour l'essentiel en tout cas.

Je fus tirée de mes rêveries par une parole mentale, de Rachel je crois.

On arrive!


End file.
